Smooch
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: If you don't notice the way my Kim stories go by now...


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Smooch

By, Clayton Overstreet

Kim dodged between the lasers, flipping between them and judging the angles mostly from the sound of the machines as they moved to follow her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her laser lipstick and with her thumb turned it on. A second later the lasers exploded. On the computer screens the countdown continued from thirty-one to thirty.

Shego appeared from the side, knocking the lipstick out of Kim's hand. Kim turned to face her and Shego grabbed her wrists, pinning her up against the wall. "Not this time Kimmie!" Kim tried to wriggle free and kicked up with her knee. Shego caught it between her legs and pushed up against Kim to hold her in place.

Behind them Drakken laughed loudly. "So Kim Possible! It seems your attempt to stop me from brainwashing everyone watching my new television network is a complete and total failure! You truly are not all that!"

Kim flexed and tried to break free. Looking at Shego she said, "Come on, you don't honestly want to live in a world ruled by Drakken?"

"What can I say Princess? I really want Iceland." Shego grinned evilly.

Ron ran by, chased by Drakken's henchmen. "KP! Help!"

"She isn't going anywhere!" Shego said and laughed. Kim tried to escape again, but she was off balance. She tried to kick out with the leg between Shego's knees, but Shego wouldn't let go. "Careful Kimmie. You might give the boys ideas."

Kim looked at her. "Let me go or else Shego!"

"Or else what cupcake?" Suddenly Kim closed her eyes, bent forward and kissed Shego on the lips. Shego, caught by surprise, almost let Kim go. But she remembered and clamped down harder. And then Kim's tongue was in her mouth. Shego felt hot breath on her face and her own breathing came faster. On reflex she let go of Kim's hands.

Kim slipped down, leaving Shego standing there, clearly stunned and staring at the wall. She ran forward and then paused, looking around as everyone in the room stood frozen in equal shock, jaws hanging down. Blushing furiously she turned to Ron. "Ron! The self destruct button!"

"Booyah…" He realized where he was. "Oh, right," Ron said and raced for the console. He began randomly pushing buttons.

"Self destruct in ten… nine…"

Drakken shook his head. "What? No! Not again! Shego… Shego!"

"That was her tongue!" Shego blinked and reached up to touch her lips, eyes wide. Turning to look at Kim she said, "I can't believe you did-" Kim wasn't listening. She had her grappler gun out and was already on her way out the skylight with Ron.

"Three… two…"

Outside Kim and Ron got into her car and flew off just before an explosion rocked the entire volcanic island.

Back at Kim's place Ron and Kim sat on the couch. Ron said, "I still can't believe you did that."

"She had me pinned and it was all I could think of!" Kim said. Then she added, "I mean…"

Ron grinned. "Oh I know what you mean Kim."

She glared at him. "Did I give you this hard a time when you kissed Bonnie?"

"No. So if you want to kiss Bonnie I'm fine with it."

Kim glared at him. "Ron, you're a pig."

"Seriously though Kim,"" Ron said. A glazed look came to his eyes. "I have searched my deepest feelings and if you want to date a girl I'm okay with that."

"Ron, I don't…"

"Kim, you slipped her the tongue." Kim blushed bright red. "And suddenly your years on the cheerleading team make a lot more sense…"

"So? You wanted to join the team too…" Sh paused. "Okay, bad example." Smirking she said, "I won't say Shego was a bad kisser, but if you think I'm going to date a girl so you can get in a three way…"

"Kim, you're my best friend and like, the coolest girl ever. I can barely believe you're dating me. Maybe it's not PC but seriously if you want to date a girl too, I have no problem with that."

At lunch the next day Kim was telling Monique, "And then he had the nerve to ask if you might be interested. So I told him to go home."

Monique shook her head. "Harsh." Sipping her soda she said. "You can tell him from me, that despite what they say about us people in the fashion industry, not all of us swing that way."

"Right." Kim took a bite of her sandwich. Then swallowed. "Wait, does that mean you think I'm that way?" Monique looked away. "Monique!"

"Well Kim, you have to admit…"

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a cheerleader?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Well you did have a full color picture of Shego in your locker for a few years. I mean, didn't it used to be a mug shot?"

Kim frowned. "So what? She's like my worst enemy."

"And then there's all those guys you date."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Like dating guys is such a sign that I'm gay."

"It is if none of those guys ever did anything for you and that's why you kept ditching them," Monique said.

Kim blushed. "I just haven't… hadn't found the right one yet." Monique snorted. "What?"

"Kim, aside from him paying for dinner and a few kisses, exactly how has your relationship with Ron changed?"

"So I like to take it slow."

"And kissing Shego didn't do anything for you?"

"Well…"

"Look, Ron's always been your best friend right? He's known you your whole life?" Kim nodded. "So if he thinks you might like girls…"

Kim frowned at her. "You sound pretty knowledgeable about it."

"I've experimented," Monique said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wasn't for me, but it wasn't bad either." She smiled at Kim. "How about you and I kiss right now and you see if you like it or not?"

Kim leaned back. "No!"

"Okay, I get it," she said. "You're afraid you'll like it."

"That's not it."

Monique said, "Kim, look. If you try it and don't like it then you're right. And there's no problem, right?"

"Uh…" Kim took a deep breath. "Fine. A quick peck. Just to prove you wrong!" Looking around nervously she noticed the place was empty. No other customers and the guy behind the counter had gone to make more fries. Monique leaned forward across the table and puckered up. Still self-conscious Kim did the same and kissed her.

In her head she thought, see? I'm totally not gay. This isn't turning me on at all. I mean just because her lips are really soft and warm… that's just an observation. I mean if I were gay I'd probably have been picturing her breasts hanging down over the table when she bent forward to kiss me. I'm totally not-

"Kim!"

Kim opened her eyes. She was still bent over the table, but Monique was back in her seat, smirking at her. Kim sat down quickly. "What?"

"You know I sat down like a minute ago." Monique said. "You were making this kind of purring moaning sound in your throat."

"Was not."

"Don't make me go back and ask for the security video." Monique smiled. "Hey, I'm not saying you don't totally love Ron. You just need to do some serious thinking." She checked her watch. "Well it may be summer vacation, but I have to get back to work. I can't stay here and make out with you all day, no matter how good you are at it." She stood up, put some money on the table, and patted Kim's shoulder. "See you later Kim."

"Yeah, bye," Kim mumbled. Reaching out she poked at her sandwich. Talking to herself she said, "Tell me I'm gay. Like I wouldn't know. I mean there's nothing wrong with being gay of course, but I'm not. Juts because maybe I kissed a couple of girls now. I had to kiss Shego to get her to let go. And Monique asked me too… I mean I was so not into it I didn't know when it was over. That proves something right? And besides, it wasn't even that good. Shego was a much better…" She stopped and stood up. Leaving her own money on the table she headed out of the food court and into the mall.

She walked past the lingerie shop and stopped to look at the clothes on the silver mannequins in the window. Their faces were like mirrors so people passing by could see what they would look like. Kim paused and examined herself in something tight and lacy. "Maybe it's time I did sleep with Ron." She smiled and moved down to a blue satin number. "If he saw me in something like this he would totally explode." Glancing next to her she saw a pretty red thing that looked like it was mostly made out of holes. Looking up to the mirror she saw Shego's face. "Gah! What the-" She closed her eyes. "Okay Kim, you so did not…" She opened one eye. Now it looked like the old guy from CNN.

Turning around Kim saw the window of an electronics story with a huge television in the window. It was turned to the news. It showed Shego busting out of a bank with two huge bags of cash in her hands while the reporters discussed the footage and how Shego sometimes helped save the world and other times resorted to acts of petty theft and super villainy.

Grabbing her chest, her heart beating against her ribs, Kim sighed and leaned back against the window. "Okay, that was freaky."

"What was freaky?" A voice said next to her. Kim turned and jumped back in shock. Shego stood there holding a bunch of shopping bags. She was dressed in the green dress and blond wig Kim had last seen her in when she was trying to seduce Ron's boss. "Calm down princess! I'm just here doing some shopping."

Kim frowned. "What? Why?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Remember when I was brain washed and we went shopping?" Kim nodded. "I ordered some things and kind of forgot when I turned back. They called me up so I came down to get them and decided to do some shopping." Kim frowned at her. "Look, you can start a fight around all these people, call the cops, or whatever, but you and I both know it isn't going to do any good. And technically since I haven't been arrested since I helped save the world and got that presidential pardon, the cops couldn't even try arresting me anyway."

Kim sighed. "Whatever."

Shego nodded. "Good. Now if you don't mind…" She walked past Kim and into the lingerie store.

"You're going in there?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Shego said. Then she paused. "Were you about to?"

Kim held up her hands. "I was, but not with you. I have enough problems without being seen in a place like that with another girl."

"What?"

"Nothing." Shego raised an eyebrow and Kim shook her head. "It's just… you know. Everyone thinks I'm gay now, just because of how I got you to let me go."

"Because of that?" Shego asked. "I don't believe it. I mean it caught me by surprise, but I wouldn't say you were gay just because of that."

"Thank you!" Kim said happily. "At least someone…"

"I mean you are so obviously a totally flaming lesbian. I wouldn't think one little kiss would be what tips them off. Okay, maybe that clueless sidekick of yours, but everyone else totally knows, right?" She added, "Or are you not officially out yet?"

"I'm not gay," Kim whined. She noticed some people looking at her and blushing, quickly pushed Shego into the store. Inside it was pretty empty except for a girl behind the counter at the other end of the room who just looked bored as she flipped through a catalogue. "Why do you think I would be gay?"

Shego snorted. "You're kidding, right?" Kim stared at her. "Well there was that time you and I were racing on an exploding snow mobile and you took time out to tell me how much better I would look in a green jacket."

"I was thinking about buying one of those," Kim muttered. "Green was the new black."

"Right. And how about all those times you were staring at my breasts."

"You wear a skin tight leather outfit…"

Shego looked up at the ceiling. "Right. Kimmie, your eyes move to my boobs like magnets. You've had me pinned against the wall and the floor and they were all you were looking at."

"When?"

"When we got sucked into those television shows and were fighting in the hospital?" Shego suggested. "Or how about last month when you busted in on me at the spa and we ended up wrestling in mud? I saw that smile on your face Kimmie. And I could totally see your nipples through your shirt." She stepped past Kim and headed for the counter. "Excuse me? I had a special order. The name's Miss Go."

Checking the nearby computer the girl nodded and bent down. She came back up with a large box. "Do you want that gift wrapped?"

"No," Shego said. "But I do need to try it on to make sure it fits. Is that alright?" The girl nodded and motioned towards the changing area. Without even glancing at Kim Shego walked into the tiny closet sized area.

The girl looked at Kim. "Can I help you find anything?"

"No!" Kim said a little too quickly. Trying to calm down she said. "Uh, I'm just looking right now."

"Well, if you need help, let me know." She turned back to her reading.

Kim caught sight of herself in a mirror. Her face was bright red. Rudolf's nose red. "I can't go outside like this." She needed to calm down. She examined some of the mannequins and other things around her. Bikinis with fur lining. Crotchless panties. Nylon stockings and garter belts. "Okay, this isn't helping."

"Hey Kimmie," Shego called. "How does this look?"

Kim turned without thinking. A second later her jaw dropped open. Shego stood there, arms back behind her head bundling her hair up high. On her feet was a pair of green high heels. Green silk lace stockings went up to her thighs where they were so tight they dug into the skin. Above that was a garter belt holding them in place. Over Shego's body was an open red robe made of some kind of see through material. Under than Shego wore a green leather thong so tight it was literally buried in her camel toe. On her breasts was a matching leather bra that fit under Shego's breasts, lifting them up, but doing nothing to cover them up.

Shego licked her lips. "Well? Is it me?" She turned on a heel, showing off her butt and back. Kim's head tilted and Shego saw her staring. "Oh yeah, I got that tattoo last week." On Shego's right butt cheek was a small purple heart about the size of a quarter. "I had a scar there from the fight with Warmonga and wanted to cover it up. Nice job huh?" She turned around again.

"Uh…" Kim realized Shego was right. Her eyes were traveling all over Shego's body.

The girl behind the counter glanced up, gave Shego a once over. "Not bad. How much does that body paint cost?"

Since Kim wasn't responding Shego turned back to her. "Oh yes. You'd be amazed how much it takes to look like this."

"Lucky boyfriend."

"Not really. I have a hard time meeting guys. I just like to dress like this sometimes. It makes me feel sexy." There was a loud beep from behind the counter. Shego looked over her shoulder and saw Kim disappear out the door. "Huh… I wonder what that was all about."

"I see it all the time. A lot of girls get nervous about being in here." She looked at Shego. "Anyway if you want it that purchase comes to…"

Kim sat down near the fountain, her heart racing. "Whoa…" Okay, she could admit it. Shego was hot. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths. "But that doesn't explain why I bolted like a frightened rabbit."

Okay, so maybe she was a little turned on. Who wouldn't be? That outfit was the kind of thing men's magazines banned for being over the top. And okay, so the image seemed to be burned in the back of her eyelids. Even if Kim did like girls, this was Shego. "Hah. What am I going to do? Walk up to Shego and ask her out on a date?"

"Sure," Shego said.

Kim opened her eyes. Shego was standing there back in her dress and smiling at her. "What?"

"I said yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Kim felt like she was about to swallow her tongue. "But… but…"

"I'll swing by your place at seven. We can go see a movie and maybe get a bite to eat." She checked her watch. "Oh, it's getting late. I'd better go to the hair salon while there's still time." She turned and walked away.

Kim burst into the house and looked around. "Mom!"

Anne stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Hi Kim! Welcome home." She saw the panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kim looked around. "Uh, dad isn't home is her?"

"No, he took your brothers out for pizza and video games a half hour ago."

Kim sighed. "Good. I'm having a total melt down!" She rushed into the kitchen and sat down, her face in her hands. Her mother sat down next to her. "I'm totally freaking out."

"Why honey, what happened?"

Taking a deep breath Kim opened her fingers wide enough to peek through. "Before I tell you I have to ask you something." Anne waited. "You don't think I'm gay, do you?"

"Don't tell me your father confronted you about that?" Anne said. "He and I had a long chat and we agreed that however you wanted to live your life…" Kim groaned loudly. "Honey?"

"Mom…" She whined. Taking a deep breath she looked up at her mother. Anne looked back expectantly. Kim felt her shoulders sag. "Okay, it's officially everybody."

"Kim just talk to me."

"Fine," Kim said. She told her mother everything. "And now I think she's seriously on her way over here to go on a date with me."

"Well honey, I don't think you should. I mean Ron if your boyfriend…"

"Mom, Ron's the one who started this whole thing."

"Kim, from what you said you were the one who kissed her."

"Just to get away."

"So why not just bite her?" Kim started to answer, but shut her mouth. This was going like every other conversation lately. "Honey, like I said, your father and I both agreed to stay out of your dating life. What you do is up to you. Do you want to go out with her?"

"Mom! It's Shego! She's my worst enemy." Anne waited. Kim looked away. "It'd be weird." She glanced sideways at her mother. "And… and…"

"And what?"

"And I wouldn't even know what to wear or do or say…"

Anne smiled. "Well I could help you get ready. I have to tell you Kim; a lot of girls start wondering about this sort of thing. I will say if this is something you want to do and you don't you could end up regretting it."

"Are you saying I should?"

"I don't know. But you seem to be asking a few difficult questions. If it were me I'd give it a try. If it turns out you aren't gay then you can just say no. If you are, you should probably find out, don't you think?"

Kim looked at her. "Did you ever date a girl?"

"Yes, back in medical school," Anne admitted. "My room mate and I were practicing for our tests and discussing anatomy and one thing led to another." Anne smirked. "And we were both young and horny so we played around a bit. This was before I even met your father mind you and had absolutely nothing to do with love."

"Love," Kim asked, tasting the word. "So you think I should do it?"

"Kim, your father and I can't stop you from rushing onto jet planes and parachuting down to fight mutants and psychopaths. It's a little late to be asking me to make your decisions now." Kim pouted, eyes shining. Anne sighed. "But yes, I think you should. If this is having this much of an effect on you I say go for it and find out."

"Okay," Kim said. Then she glanced at the clock. "Oh my god, it's five! She's going to be here in two hours!"

Anne smiled. "Don't worry honey, I'll help you get ready." Kim looked up at her mom and said, "Mom, what made you think I was gay?"

""Well honey, you do tend to talk about what girls are wearing an awful lot…"

"When?"

"How about five minutes ago when you described Shego's lingerie and tattoo in minute detail for about ten minutes?"

Kim smiled nervously. "Oh." She frowned and tugged on her bangs. "What am I going to do with my hair?"

When Kim came downstairs Shego was there. Kim had heard her arrive five minutes before and Anne had let her in. Kim had frozen up and it had taken all of her courage to come down stairs.

Shego sat on the couch, looking bored. She was dressed in tight black pants, a turquoise shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose around her head, but wavy. A new perm definitely. On her ears was a pair of earrings with a ruby set in each one. Her hands were jammed in the packets.

Kim smiled nervously as she came down the steps and into the living room. Anne was talking to Shego and saying, "Thank you again for helping Kim stop the alien invasion. Without you she might not have come back from that one."

"It's no problem," Shego said. "After all, I have to live on this planet too. And if the aliens took it over I'd never get to control Iceland." They both stopped and turned as Kim came in the room.

Kim had played with the idea of wearing a dress or a tux, but Shego had said they would just go to a movie and it seemed like overkill. Seeing Shego now she was glad. Instead she was in a gray skirt and a royal blue sweater-blouse over a white shirt. Her mother had lent her a pink pearl necklace and matching bracelets. Kim had also added a bit of lipstick and eyeliner. Just a little. On her feet were some comfortable brown shoes with a low heel over white socks. Her mother had braded her hair and it hung forward over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Anne said.

Shego looked her over, showing no real emotion. "Not bad Possible." She stood up and nodded to Anne. "We'd better get going."

"Have fun," Anne told them. She whispered to Kim. "I'll call Ron and explain."

Kim realized she should have said no. Should have told her mom that she would handle it. But frankly she didn't want to. "Thanks mom." Anne looked shocked. Kim and Shego walked outside.

"Your car or mine?" Shego asked nodding to the hovercraft parked by the street.

Kim said, "Mine, if you don't mind." Shego shrugged noncommittally. Kim led the way to the garage and when they were both belted in quickly pulled out. On the road Kim glanced at Shego who was staring out the window at nothing in particular. It was summer so the sun was still out. Kim tried to thank of something to say and feeling stupid settled on, "I like what you did to your hair."

"I just wanted to try something new," Shego said, not looking at her.

"So why did you want to go out with me?" Kim asked quickly.

Shego glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "You asked me."

"Oh, right." Kim couldn't think of anything else to say. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally she pulled up into the theater parking lot. "Uh, was there a movie you wanted to see?"

"Anything without a lot of action," Shego said. "Those are too much like work." She glanced at Kim. "You buy the tickets. I'll go get some snacks." She walked away.

"Right," Kim said. She watched Shego go, feeling a little disappointed. Shego had barely looked at her. Maybe she had misunderstood and Shego had just decided to go out with her as… colleagues? People who knew each other. Whatever. "Or maybe it's a trap." Shego could have set something up. It would explain the blank looks. She was probably afraid to give anything away. The smart thing to do would be to get back in the car and drive home.

Still Kim found herself looking over the movie listings. There were three action movies, one of which Kim had wanted to see and another she had gone to see with Ron the week before. That sent a guilty surge through her. After kicking him out over this here she was on a date with Shego after all.

Trying to breath she looked at the other listings. Two romances. "Oh no." That was going a bit too far. The last two were a horror flick and Disney's newest movie. Walking up to the counter she said, "Two for Blood of the Damned."

"You got it Kim. One Disney classic coming up. It starts in ten minutes." Kim focused on the ticket seller. "Wow, looking nice."

"Zita? You still work here?"

"I'm the manager now," she said handing over the stubs. "But one of our guys called in sick so I'm covering." She smirked. "I saw the girl you were with. Did you trade in Ron or was he hit with some kind of gender swapping ray gun?"

"Uh… neither," she said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Kim entered the theater and asked herself, "Is nobody surprised that I'm out with a girl?" A teenage boy checked the stubs and waved her in. Kim saw Shego with a bucket of popcorn, two sodas, and a box of candies. They met silently and Kim handed Shego her ticket.

Shego looked at it and nodded. After a moment Kim spotted the right room and they headed over, walking side by side. Kim glanced at Shego and considered touching her shoulder, but again Shego didn't seem interested in her. They walked in and took some seats about two rows from the back. The credits were already starting and the lights were out. Shego lit up her hand so they could find their way in. About two rows down a little kid watched and said, "Cool!" After a moment when he realized she wasn't going to do it again he turned back to the front.

Kim took off her sweater-blouse and put it over the back of her chair. Shego did the same with her jacket. Kim noticed that Shego's shirt was open in the back and tied shut with spaghetti straps in a shoelace pattern. She looked down at her own button up shirt and felt silly. Shego was watching the screen. This wasn't a date. She had made a complete fool out of herself.

Oh well, she thought. At least I can enjoy the movie. Reaching over she took a couple pieces of popcorn.

As the movie went on Kim realized that she really wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on taking small bites of popcorn and glancing at Shego's profile as it was lit up by the reflected light from the screen. Shego really was very pretty. In this light she looked like a black and white photograph. Those warm looking black lips. Kim had never been able to tell if they were that color naturally of if Shego used lipstick.

Then there was Shego's body. Kim never admitted it, but she was a little jealous of girls who could fill out a shirt like that. Kim was not exactly flat chested, but still even Bonnie had blossomed during high school. Kim had always wished she had taken after her mother more. Shego was built like the perpetual brick house. And Kim realized that Shego wasn't wearing a bra tonight either. The shirt was the only thing supporting them.

Turning away quickly she looked up at the screen. Somehow the movie had gotten to a part where a psycho in a mask was being eaten by some strange creature that had come out of a little boy's closet. Kim kept her eyes straight ahead and absently reached for another piece of popcorn.

That was when her fingers brushed skin. Glancing back she saw that she had bumped Shego's hand as she was reaching for a mouth full herself. Shego was still staring straight ahead, but Kim realized her eyes were wide. Her bottom lip was trembling. In the light of the projector Kim might have imagined that except that just then Shego took a deep shuddering breath. Neither of them was moving their hand out of the popcorn bucket.

"Shego, "Kim whispered. Shego glanced at her, looking just a little scared. Kim saw her try and fail to school her expression. "Have you ever been out on a date with a girl?'

Swallowing Shego shook her head. "No."

So this was her first time too. Kim suddenly wondered if maybe she had been reading things wrong. "Why now?"

"You asked me," Shego said.

Kim could have argued that technically she hadn't. Instead she asked, "So why say yes?"

Shego looked back at the screen. "Well... when you… I mean…" Kim was almost sure if the light would better she would be able to see Shego blush. Shego mumbled on and Kim heard the word "kiss". Then Shego shut her mouth firmly and stared straight ahead.

So the kiss Kim had given her had really affected her, Kim realized. She remembered the blank look on Shego's face immediately after. Shock sure. But was that all?

Then she thought about how Shego had acted in the mall. Like it hadn't meant anything. But still she had asked Kim's opinion on that sexy outfit. Then had pretty much tricked Kim into this date. Mixed signals much?

Like she was one to talk, she admitted to herself. Sitting there saying she wasn't gay and then drooling all over Shego and asking her, even in her mind, out on a date. Shego probably was as freaked out as Kim. How much courage had it taken to show up at Kim's door, especially dressed up and with a new hairdo? To come in here and sit in the dark, wondering if Kim would do something or turn and run, leaving her here. Kim suddenly felt like a heel.

Absently she moved her fingers, the butter making it a bit slimy. But she rubbed the back of Shego's hand and heard over the movie Shego's breath catch in her throat. Shego bit her lower lip and stared straight ahead. If Kim wanted to she could forget all about this. Pretend it had never happened and when the movie ended give Shego a ride back to her car. Neither of them were emotionally ready for this. Kim's stomach was in knots and if she was any judge Shego looked about ready to run for it the way Kim had in the mall.

Gently Kim slid her fingers around Shego's hand, rubbing her thumb in small circles between Shego's thumb and finger. Her left hand playing with the necklace around her throat Kim absently ran the tips of her nails on the bottom of Shego's palm, watching her face. Shego was breathing again now, but very fast. Like she was out of breath.

Kim smiled and leaned over, laying her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego's whole body tensed a bit, but after a moment she relaxed, leaning her head against Kim's hair. Kim lay there for a moment, breathing in. For the first time she noticed a smell. Kim tended to stick to scentless soap, since it helped her sneak past guard dogs and mutants. Shego she realized smelled like strawberry body wash. It smelled really nice. After a few moments, almost without thinking, she turned and nuzzled up against Shego's neck.

"You smell nice."

"Thanks," Shego said, unsure what else to say. All she could smell was popcorn butter. Then she gasped as Kim's tongue flicked out and slowly licked her neck. "Eek!" She jumped a bit and Kim backed off. Shego's hand closed over Kim's automatically, unwilling to lose all contact. A couple of other people glanced back in the dark theater, but almost at the same time turned back without really seeing them.

"Sorry."

Shego shook her head. "No, I… you just surprised me," she whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I," Kim admitted.

Shego smiled. "Doesn't seem like it." She turned from the screen and looked into Kim's eyes.

Kim looked back and smiled. Shego was waiting for her to make all the moves. It was surprising. Kim had never thought of Shego having a vulnerable or unsure bone in her body. Shego had never hesitated to throw a punch or kick. "Are you always like this on a date?"

She shook her head. "No!" She closed her eyes. "I have no idea why I'm being like this. I've been out with guys you know. I've had sex. I've never been this- this nervous. I don't know what to do and it feels so weird."

Kim nodded. She could relate. "Me either." But then she thought, well I do know what to do on a date. I've never done this with a girl, but technically I did ask her out. Sort of. Anyway I'm paying for the movie. That makes it my responsibility. Even if she is a little older than me.

Kim smiled. Knowing that Shego was an older woman added another thrill to the whole thing. Reaching out with her left hand, the one not covered in butter, Kim touched Shego's cheek. Shego froze again, like a deer in headlights. Closing her eyes Kim slowly moved forward, head tilted, and kissed Shego.

It was even better than she remembered. This time there was time to enjoy the feeling. The instinct to slip her tongue out and into the other girl's mouth. The joy as Shego's lips parted and let her in. And this time, Kim had no need or desire to escape. "Mmm…"

Peeking Kim saw that Shego's eyes were closed. Closing hers again Kim squeezed Shego's hand in the tub and slid her other hand over the girl's right ear, letting the tips of her fingers trace it. Then she continued up into Shego's hair and down the back of her neck, feeling the criss-crossed straps holding Shego's top closed. Briefly she was tempted to under the knot, but stopped herself. Way too fast.

Shego breathed out slowly, her whole body beginning to shiver. Her chest was tight and under Kim's fingers she just knew she was shaking like a leaf. For crying out loud! She had been way closer to Kim that this. They had fought and tied one another up on every continent. Then again, maybe that was a line of thought she should avoid if she didn't want to get so nervous she ended up blowing chunks of popcorn in Kim's face.

But the feel of Kim's lips and tongue was driving her wild. The first time Kim had kissed her it had been over so fast Shego had briefly wondered if she had imagined it. And even then she had known it was just a ploy to get free and stop Drakken's plan. Now Kim was not going anywhere. Instead of being pinned to the wall Kim was leaning over her, hands trailing down Shego's spine.

Kim moved back a bit and smiled when Shego's head slowly lay back, exposing her neck. Kim leaned forward, her chest brushing Shego's. Unlike her mission clothes and Shego's work outfit, there was very little separating them. Kim was wearing a bra. Shego wasn't. And they could both tell.

Kim kissed Shego's neck, sucking the skin between her lips and teeth. Shego moaned low in her throat. "Oh Kimmie…"

"Shego," Kim said against her skin. Her tongue flicked out again. Warm and wet. This time Shego didn't jump. Kim blew on the wet spot and smiled when she felt goosebumps rise on Shego's back. Then she licked it again. "You taste like strawberries." Kim nibbled with the edge of her teeth and then sucked harder and harder, increasing the pressure slowly to see how far Shego wanted her to go.

"Ooo," Shego said. She move her hand up, not thinking, and placed her palm against Kim's chest just under her throat and above her breasts. She could feel Kim's heart beating in her chest, but she didn't push away. Instead she just left her hand there, enjoying the feel. "I think you're giving me a hickey."

Letting go Kim said, "I think I want to." Shego's hand moved around her neck and absently began playing with Kim's braid, tugging on it softly. Kim moved her head up and pressed her forehead against Shego's staring into her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Shego said. "I have no idea what I'm doing." She looked where her fingers were nervously playing with Kim's braid. "I'm used to being told what to do."

Kim pressed her nose to Shego's and rubbed it a little. "Do you want me to decide?" Shego nodded. "I don't know if I want to make all the decisions."

"Not all," Shego said. She squeezed hand and forced a confident smile. "Just… just to start. Ask me out. Show me what you want. Give me time to think about what I want." She smiled and brought Kim's hand out of the bucket, kissing the back. "You're the first girl I've ever been attracted to Kimmie. It came as a surprise." She tilted her head. "And this is just our first date."

"Right," Kim said. She leaned down and turned their hands over, so she could kiss Shego's wrist. "No big. It's not like we're going to just start saying how much we love each other or anything."

Shego smiled. "Right." She leaned forward a bit. Kim moved to meet her. Their lips were brushing together when she said, "No need to use the L word just yet."

"Right," Kim said, looking down at Shego's mouth. "Way too soon. And I guess I do have a boyfriend."

"And I'm all evil and everything," Shego whispered. "Technically I'm supposed to be totally against… love." They kissed, soft and slow.

Nearby someone cleared their throat and Kim and Shego opened their eyes, surprised when they realized the lights were on. They turned and saw Zita standing there. "Uh, ladies. It's closing time."

"Sorry," Kim said.

Shego nodded. "Little distracted." They stood up and got their things, abandoning their snacks.

As she passed the girl Zita caught Kim's eye and hissed, "Nice!" Then winked as they left.

Outside it was dark now. Kim rubbed her arms and suddenly felt something wrap around her. Looking down she saw that it was Shego's jacket. "You don't need to do that. It's not that cold."

"You look good in it," Shego said. She brushed Kim's braid back so it hung down her back.

"You look better," Kim said. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Come on, we need to get back."

"No, I should go home." Shego reached into her pocket and pulled out something that looked like a small garage door opener or car alarm control. A moment later Shego's hovercraft appeared in the air overhead. A ladder dropped down next to her.

Kim asked. "How do I call you for another date?"

Shego said, "Just email me. I've got a web page." Another push of the button and Shego vanished into the sky. "You're staring at my ass, right?" Her voice drifted down.

"Yes!"

Kim arrived home and headed up for her room. When there she fell back on her bed, a wide smile on her face. She felt like she was floating. Almost as an afterthought she reached over and hit the button on her answering machine.

Beep. "Kim, it's Ron. I talked to your mom. She said you and Shego went out on a date. Like a date-date. I know cause I like, asked nine times. Call me."

Kim's stomach sank. Right, Ron. Her boyfriend. Oops. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Ron picked it up immediately. "Kim?"

"Hi Ron." She sounded guilty even to herself.

Ron said, "So… how did your date go." She didn't answer. "That good?"

"Ron I…"

"Kim, come on. I'm our best friend. You can tell me."

"Well…" She sighed. "It was fantastic. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I guess I was just…"

"KP, it's cool," he said. She could hear sadness in his voice. But not as much as she would have expected.

"How long have you known? Because I had no idea."

"The squad had a pool going since junior high," Ron said. "Tara has had a crush on you since she was ten."

Kim pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh my god!" She asked, "So what about you?"

"I'm cool KP," he said. "I promise." He cleared his throat. "Provided of course that we're still friends."

"Couldn't save the world without you Ron."

"Good. Then as your best friend I demand to know how your date went."

Kim laughed. "You just want stories of girl on girl kissing."

"There was kissing?" He asked eagerly.

Sighing and trying to stay serious Kim lay back and started talking. When she was done she said, "So I guess I'm a lesbian. Because even right now all I can do is picture Shego in that lingerie she was wearing."

"If it helps, me too."

"Pig," Kim muttered. Then she asked, "Hey Ron, do you think Yori is still interested in you?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"If you want, I could help you find out. I bet Wade could get her number."

"Good plan," he said. "From what you've told me you know everything there is to getting a girl."

Kim smiled and looked at the leather jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. Pulling it tight and snuggling in she said, "Hey, you know my motto. I can do anything."

Drakken shouted, "Shego, where have you been? I needed the hovercraft and-" He dove down, dodging a green fireball. "Never mind." He waited until Shego was in her room before muttering, "You'd better have filled up the tank!"

"I heard that," Shego snarled. Drakken winced and scurried away.

In her room Shego smiled and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She had just spent the evening making out with a girl. Not only that, but Kim Possible. Arguably one of the most desirable and perfect women on the planet. Something she had never even considered doing until Kim had basically jammed her tongue down Shego's throat. She still had no idea what had possessed her to basically force Kim to take her on a date.

Reaching up she touched her lips. "Kimmie." Her heart leapt. "Princess." She closed her eyes, remembering the sound of Kim saying her name. Not as a shout or reprimand. That deep down purring voice as soft lips and wet tongue caressed her throat. Looking again Shego smiled, noticing that there was a dark green hickey on her neck.

Grabbing her pillow off of her bed she pulled it into her arms and squeezed hard falling back into her bed and kicking her legs. "Eeee!" She felt like a teenager again.

Freezing she got an idea and smiled evilly. She let the pillow go and went to her closet.

Kim emailed Shego, with the idea of going to a Christy Ramano concert while Ron waited patiently. They were going to meet Yori in the park and he was nervous about going by himself. Kim would maintain a discreet distance once they got there, but he would feel better knowing she was around. Yori had seemed pretty confident.

"Yeah," Ron explained. "She said it was my destiny to come back to the monkey ninja academy one day and that she had been patiently waiting for me to figure it out too."

"At least someone didn't think you and I would break up because I was gay," Kim said. Ron had neglected to mention that Yori had also said, "Besides, Stoppable-san, when Kim and I were tied up together I swear she enjoyed it far too much."

"So do you think Shego will say yes?" Ron asked. The computer beeped, informing her she had mail. Kim opened it. She and Ron stared. "I think that would be a yes…"

On the screen was a picture of Shego in lingerie even more provocative than the one Kim had seen before. They stared for a moment. Then Kim turned off the screen and elbowed Ron in the stomach. "Mine."

"Right," he gasped.

Author's Note

I may write more in this. It came out pretty good. People asked me to write fics where Kim was the more aggressive one in the relationship. So here it is. Tell me what you think. I need feedback. Clayton_


End file.
